


Open Arms

by MalsWords



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Comfort, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Other, Pain, Self-Harm, the shortest drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalsWords/pseuds/MalsWords





	Open Arms

He has his forearms split open and is fiddling with the wiring all glassy eyed, and she just stands there and doesn't know what to say cause she's been fucked up before. She gets it, but--

She comes over to him, footsteps soft, and kneels down in front of him.

She takes his arm and he doesn't resist, doesn't look up. It's not bleeding heavily because he's precise, it's not about blood. It's not violent, it's detached. She takes his open arm and she lays her arm over top of it, holds on to him. With her other hand she tilts his face up to her, but he won't meet her eye, won't connect, won't attach. There's nothing here for him,  
he doesn't deserve there being anything for him.

Ripley kisses him gently, feeling the thrum of his open systems against the sensitive flesh of her forearm, and she breathes against him, threads her fingers through his hair.

"Anything and everything you are, can be, and will be.." She whispers, trying not to cry, "Everything you are is mine. And I want it. I want every synthetic drop of you, every faulty wire, every-- every coding error. Every smile, Chris, every flickering gaze.

So take my bruises-- take my headaches, and my aging. Take my mood swings, my unpredictability, take my brittle bones and tender flesh... And nothing else matters. There is no what can be and what isn't. There is only what is, and I want it. Just as it is."

His eyes have cleared a bit but they're filled with tears, but she wont let him escape this, won't let him run away,

"I love you. I know you. I have no misconceptions about you. I can't-- I can't take your pain away, I can't, it's yours--" She swallows thickly, sharp inhale, "But don't you dare ever believe I want anything else."

Samuels is silent for a long time, lashes fanned against his cheeks, teartracks fresh. In the end, he smiles for her, lips dry and eyes soft. She's never been more in love in her life.

“I love that you're not human.” She tells him, “Humans suck.”

That makes him chuff a small laugh, and it's enough for now.


End file.
